


Удушение

by vlad_chatsky



Series: #sixdrabbles [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (it's not the kinky kind of choking so be careful), (too much metaphors actually), Choking, Lucio (The Arcana) Route, Lucio needs a hug, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Metaphors, The Lazaret (The Arcana), The Lazaret scene, Trans Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Люцио задыхается.От слез, от жара. От призрачной-но-реальной руки на собственной шее.От вины.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Series: #sixdrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Удушение

**Author's Note:**

> сцена в лазарете наверное самая сложная для меня и в эмоциональном, и в смысловом плане, поэтому я решил немного подогнать ее под себя?.. для меня она выглядела скорее как проблема-внутри-головы-люцио чем проблема-в-чем-то-извне, так что и в зарисовке проблема больше относится к его собственному ощущению вины, воот.

у него внутри, в груди, в лёгких расцветают бутоны мака — и тяжело дышать. от пепла, от жара.

— люцио!

голос — едва слышный шепот. как во сне — когда хочется закричать, но не можешь, и из горла вырывается лишь позорный скулеж. как у побитой собаки. как у несчастного ребенка.

— пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. посмотри на меня.

он бы и рад, да не может.

у него рука чужая, крепко сжимающая горло, и рот приоткрыт в попытке сделать хотя бы крошечный вдох.

грудь горит огнем — не то от раскаленных цепей, не то от руки призрака-не-призрака на горле, и ему больно, и жарко, и слезы катятся сами собой — ему даже некогда испытать хоть каплю стыда за слабость. мать бы, наверное, сморщилась презрительно.

"ты убил меня, люцио"

маки пускают шипы в сами кости, и ребра трещат от натуги, ломаются, и изнутри начинает хлюпать кровью, и горит так сильно, что ему почти страшно. почти.

откуда у маков шипы, думает он. бессмыслица какая-то.

в том, что солнечный мальчик с пустотой внутри погиб из-за него, _убит им_, он не сомневается ни на секунду.

в асфиксическом бреду ему кажется, что его руки алые и липкие от застывающей крови.

он был наемником. он убил собственного отца. он брал везувию штурмом. только боги знают, сколько людей погибло по его глупости — но факт именно _этой_ смерти оставляет у него внутри зияющую дыру.

это все его вина.

он имеет полное право мстить. он...

— люцио! смотри на меня!

он бы и рад, да не может.

слезы застилают взгляд, и вместо забавных кудряшек он видит сплошное каштановое пятно.

призрак-не-призрак воет и сжимает его шею сильнее. маки подбираются к сжатому лапой-рукой горлу.

"ты убил меня"

да, думает он. я убил тебя.

я убил бы себя по завету матери тридцать лет назад, если бы мог вернуться в то время. это было бы справедливее.

"ты..."

— ты не убивал меня! _это_ не я! смотри на меня, смотри, пожалуйста...

он бы и рад, да не может.

может только сморщиться, смаргивая слезы — крупные капли катятся по щекам, и ощущаются они как кислота.

мне так жаль, шепчет он одними губами. мне так жаль. я бы так хотел все исправить.

если бы я мог это исправить.

если бы я...

зверь без лица скалится болезненно, шипит, но продолжает сжимать его горло. ему кажется, что его вот-вот стошнит кучей кроваво-красных лепестков и мелких черных семян.

— люцио, пожалуйста!

даже если он не умрет сейчас, от руки призрака прошлого, — он сделает это сам.

если это все исправит. если я смогу сделать этим лучше.

лапа на горле разжимается. он закашливается от резкого вдоха — цепи не дают повернуться, и он давится слюной.

горло жжет огнем. он чувствует, что на коже остались ожоги.

ему больно. лицо стянуто от слез.

"ты убил меня"

да, думает он. и мне жаль. и я хочу сделать все, что смогу, только бы ты меня простил.

цепи стискивают его так сильно, что ему кажется, что его ребра ломаются снова.

или ни разу?

от этой боли по всему телу он не сразу понимает, что ощущения от рук чужих приятные. что касания у щек и лба — это губы чужие, а не яд на открытые раны.

он открывает рот, силясь сказать _хоть что-то_, но горло не слушается.

голос мертв.

— все хорошо, — ладони на щеках трясутся, и он впервые смотрит — лицо чужое так близко, так испугано. — все хорошо, слышишь меня? мы вместе это исправим.

это не то, что ты должен делать, хочет сказать он.

но голос все еще мертв, и он только осторожно кивает.

поцелуй горчит пеплом и его слезами. он морщится в резком приступе стыда — и получает еще один поцелуй вперемешку с шепотом. он даже не может толком разобрать все, только отдельные фразы.

"мы все исправим"

"все будет хорошо"

"я никогда не обвинил бы тебя"

"я тебя прощаю"

последнее отдается у него в ушах колокольным звоном, — и он оглядывается резко, будто снова услышал призрака.

только вместо призрака перед ним голубые глаза и улыбка совсем-совсем легкая. с дрожащими уголками губ.

не он тут должен плакать.

он со вздохом утыкается в чужое плечо, целует курчавый висок.

— спасибо, малыш.

у него в груди все еще расцветают маки — но теперь от этого совсем не больно.


End file.
